Assault
Assault is the thirteenth chapter in Hotline Miami. The chapter occurs sometime between July 21st (Trauma) and July 23rd (Vengeance, Showdown). It is the only chapter not explicitly dated in Hotline Miami, the only possible exception being Showdown, which isn't explicitly dated until the intro to Safehouse. Walkthrough Stage One The first stage of the police precinct is a large room surrounded by smaller rooms populated by Police. At the opposite end of the large central room is a smaller corridor with glass windows from which at least one police officer is monitoring the location at all times. Police will enter and patrol the larger room and are stationed in the smaller side rooms, some of which also feature glass windows. Once the enemies have been killed Jacket must pass through scanners rigged with alarms to reach the elevator to the second stage. The scanners can be fired through without triggering the alarm in order to engage enemies in the rooms beyond. Stage Two Exiting the elevator Jacket enters a floor of a somewhat similar design to stage one. There is a large central with two smaller glass-walled rooms contained within, flanked by hallways and rooms that run along both sides of the level. Police patrol this level, as do three Inspectors, two of which are in the rooms immediately flanking the elevator. Inspectors will taser Jacket if confronted, killing him. A third Inspector is in one of the small rooms within the larger . Exiting the hallways that run the length of the Jacket will encounter two scanners, which can be fired through to attack. Once the enemies have been killed, Jacket enters the elevator to the last stage. Stage Three Upon exiting the elevator the Police Chief orders his officers to prepare for Jacket's assault. The Police Chief and several officers are heavily armed and within a glass-walled central room within the . As in the previous stages there is a central open area surrounded by halls and rooms. Outside of the elevator Jacket enters a hall from which, heading up, he can dispatch two police guarding Richter's cell. Richter cannot be interacted with until all enemies are clear. Heading down, there is a room with two police. The room leads to an open area from which the central glass room is able to be shot, and which leads to another room in which more police patrol. Police patrol the larger room and if shots are fired they will confront Jacket. Once the police in the outer rooms and the Police Chief and his officers are slain, Jacket is able to obtain the keys to Richter's cell. Stage Three Dialogue Entering the third stage starts the following dialogue from the Police Chief: Ok, boys! The bastard will be here any second now. It's time for us to show him what we're made of... Remember your training, and play it safe! Follow protocol and we'll all make it out alive. After killing all police officers and using the keys to open Richter's cell, Richter says the following dialogue: You gotta be shitting me! Why are you..? ... Look, man... I'm sorry about your girl. It wasn't anything personal. I know you made it all the way here but... I think you're in for a disappointment. I don't really have any answers for you. After non-fatally attacking Richter, he continues: Damn, that hurt. ... *COUGH* You know, I think we might not be that different you and I. Have you also been getting those weird phonecalls? ...*COUGH* I wish I had something to tell you... but I don't. The police seem to know more about this mess than I do. They probably have a file on the case around here somewhere. I'd ask you to spare my life, but... *COUGH* you look like you've made up your mind... Jacket can then choose to strangle him or simply leave and get the police file. Regardless, Richter's always alive in the sequel. Whether he actually survived the strangling or wasn't strangled at all is never revealed. Glitches *The game will often crash in this chapter due to the amount of enemies in each stage. *If you bring a gun to the final section of the level and fire it before the boss starts talking, enemies will rush up to you and fire their weapons - but they won't do any damage to you. It is not recommended that this exploit be used however, as it has a 50/50 chance of crashing the game. *When inside the elevator of the final stage of the level, enemies are able to push you out of the walls. You are able to walk around the outside of the building but you will not be able to get back in, which renders the level unbeatable. The game will crash shortly after you realize this. *In the third stage of the chapter enemies may be able to run through the walls of the area and remain trapped outside. The prisoner will not be able to be interacted with until all enemies are killed and the enemies outside of the level cannot be killed. There is thus no way to complete the stage and the chapter must be restarted. *Alternatively, if you bring a baton to the final screen of the level and swing it before the boss starts talking, the baton model may disappear, while you are stuck in suspended animation looking like you are mid-way through swinging the baton. You can still move around and use the baton, however. *If the player becomes stuck between the wall and the bottom elevator wall in the second part of the level, the game will freeze and crash after a few seconds. *Killing police officers with a knife turns them into ordinary mobsters, and crashes the game shortly after. *Richter can be killed from outside his cell if the player waits until he is near the left wall then swings a melee weapon. *There‘s a glitch that if the player executes a police officer beside Jacket’s car, jacket will be prompted to get in the car and drive away from the map, skipping the level and tricking it into thinking you finished it, however the only other levels that have this glitch are decadence, neighbors, push it, deadline, and vengeance. Music The song for this chapter is "Knock Knock" by Scattle. Knock Knock again plays over Prank Call. Unlockables *Zack Mask - Longer Combo Window (upon high score) *Richter Mask - Start with Silenced Uzi (found in evidence room on top floor) *Puzzle letter in first floor bathroom. Trivia *If you start out with the Dennis Mask, the game will crash. **In the latest update of the game, using the Dennis Mask will not crash the game, however, the knife will be replaced by the baton. Additionally, moving on to the other floors, the baton will then be replaced by the knife. Using this mask is not recommended as the game will still be a bit glitchy. *Assault taking place in a precinct and being the 13th Chapter could be a reference to John Carpenter's Assault on Precinct 13, which has a similar premise to the level. *According to Code in the objMetalDetector (An Object that appears exclusively in Assault) the Pool Cue and Baseball Bat were planned to appear in the level. *Richter is never named in dialogue in either game, and his name is assumed from it being the name of his mask in the police evidence locker on the top floor. *Alongside Prank Call , this is one of the only two levels in Hotline Miami not to feature the Russian Mafia as enemies. Gallery ch13-1.jpg ch13-2.jpg ch13-3.jpg ch13-4.jpg Category:Chapter